


Ice-creams and Jealousy

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [10]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluffy, Funny, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Lucas gets a bit jealous, Eliott finds it funny
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: quarantine fic challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Kudos: 72





	Ice-creams and Jealousy

Lucas and Eliott were in the park sitting under a tree. It was summer and after the lockdown at the beginning of the year they decided to make the most of their time by going outside and enjoy the warm weather.

They weren't cuddling or touching like they normally would, it was far too hot outside for that. Eliott was sat without his shirt on sketching, while Lucas sat playing games on his phone, well he was trying, his boyfriend being shirtless was kind of distracting. 

"Eli, I'm going to go find that Ice-cream truck we saw when we got here. Do you want anything?" he asked, getting up and putting his phone down beside Eliott.

"Yeah please! It's so warm out!" Eliott replied, not looking up from his sketch. Lucas rolled his eyes and gave Eliott a quick kiss on the top of his head before venturing off to find the ice-cream truck. 

It took him a couple minutes to find the truck but once he got there he saw there was no line to wait and headed straight up to the counter to order. Cookie dough for himself, Cherry for Eliott. He reached into his pocket for his wallet only to realise he had left it on the kitchen counter at home. 

"Damn it, I left my wallet, I'm gonna go get some cash off my partner, I'll be back in a minute if that's okay?" He said. The guy behind the counter nodded and put the ice-creams into the freezer to prevent them melting. 

As Lucas neared the tree where Eliott was sitting, he noticed two girls sitting beside him, flirting. ' Oh hell no, not today' He thought

The girls were touching Eliott's chest and arms and he looked rather uncomfortable, but being Eliott, he didn't want to be mean. 

"Hey so I was wondering if I could get your number? maybe we could go on a date?" one of them said. 

Lucas didn't give Eliott time to respond as he walked up to him. 

"Baby I forgot my wallet at home, can I borrow some cash for our Ice-creams?" Lucas pouted at him. Eliott giggled at him, the girls just sat staring at him confused. 

"Of course lulu, I'll pay this time, you can get them next time okay?" Eliott said as he handed over his wallet. 

Lucas smiled at him. 

"Thanks baby! I love you!" He said, leaning down to give him a kiss before jogging off to pay for the Ice-creams. 

"I love you too!" He heard Eliott shout after him. 

When Lucas returned with their frozen treats he found Eliott alone. He looked up at Lucas and smiled. 

"You heard that girl ask me out didn't you?" he teased. 

Lucas shrugged. 

"yeah so? she obviously couldn't see you were uncomfortable so what better way to tell her you were taken by making her uncomfortable? besides, I got kisses so I'd call that a win." he said sitting closer to Eliott. 

"I love it when you get jealous like that, you're so cute! she wasn't too happy either, she yelled at me and ran off." Eliott laughed as he ate his Ice cream. 

"I wasn't jealous! I just wanted a kiss, if she just happened to be flirting with you that's her problem not mine." Lucas denied. 

Eliott let out a laugh. 

"you were jealous! but it's okay baby, you don't need to be, I only see you." He said, smacking a wet, sticky kiss on Lucas's cheek making him burst out laughing. 

Okay, maybe he was jealous, but looking at Eliott, who could blame him? besides, being jealous got him kisses and his boyfriend bought him Ice-cream. It's a win-win situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> finally caught up! I have been in self quarantine for 10 days now. i figured taking part in a challenge like this would help keep me busy and let me tell you, it has! I have been staying up all hours to try and catch up on these fics so that you guys can enjoy them. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! - Matteo


End file.
